


Orpheus and Eurydice

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Rescue, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: There's one more heart Sora has to save, and perhaps it is the last he will.





	Orpheus and Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapis_Razuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/gifts).



Orpheus and Eurydice

Orpheus and Eurydice. Of all the stories Sora had heard, he hadn't thought this would be the one his life would become.

It had all started out innocently enough. He and Donald and Goofy had dropped back by Thebes to check on a few things as a favor to the Moogles so they could get better weapons.

"Hey, Herc, anything we can do to help?" he asked as he found his friend helping clear debris.

Hercules set a broken pillar down and wiped his forehead. "Um, sure. See those vases and bowls over where Meg is? I think that merchant needs help moving them."

Rebuilding an entire city wasn't easy, but the people of Thebes had already made a lot of progress since they'd last visited. Sora trotted over to Meg with Donald and Goofy close behind. She gave them her usual half smile when she saw them before telling them where to move everything.

As Donald and Goofy carried a bunch of bowls and plates to the merchant, Sora's hand rested on a vase. Unlike the other ones, which were all pictures of Herc, this one was different. There was a guy holding some sort of harp-looking thing, and behind him was a woman who kinda looked like a ghost.

"Orpheus and Eurydice," came Meg's voice. "Ever heard the tale?"

"No, I haven't, actually," Sora said as he dug his Gummiphone out of his pocket so he could take a picture. "What's it about?"

"Once upon a time, there was a guy named Orpheus who was a killer musician. Son of Apollo. Comes with the territory."

Sora took a closer look at the drawing. "Oh, is that what the harp's for?"

Meg gave him an amused smile. "It's a lyre, but yes. He fell in love with Eurydice, who was supposed to be a real looker."

Sora grinned. Hearing about people falling in love was the best. Looking at Herc and Meg, hearing about this Orpheus guy and Eurydice— it was something he wished he could have someday, too.

He snapped a quick photo and tucked his phone back in his pocket. "So they were in love— then what happened?"

"The usual. They got married, were as happy as clams, and then—"

"They lived happily ever after?"

"She died."

Sora's heart sank. "Oh." That sure wasn't how he'd wanted the story to go.

"But the story doesn't end there. Orpheus, he wasn't about to let little inconveniences like death keep them apart. So, he went to the Underworld to save her."

Oh, good. "Sounds like someone else I know," Sora said with a teasing grin as he glanced in Herc's direction. "What happened next?"

"He led her spirit out of the Underworld. If he could make it back without turning around, she'd be human again. Right as rain. As real as I am. But he couldn't hear her behind him. She was still just a shade. No way to talk, no way to touch him, no way to make so much as a peep until they got out of the Underworld. He thought the gods had tricked him. At the last possible moment… he turned and looked around."

Sora gasped. "Oh no! What happened after that?"

"He could see that she was really there, but her soul went back to the Underworld. He had no way of saving her."

"Oh no! Did he—"

"He died afterwards, too."

"Oh." Sora stared at the vase in his hands. So that was why Eurydice looked like a ghost. And just when Orpheus had almost saved her, too.

"Depressing, isn't it? I don't know why all our stories are such Greek tragedies."

"Yeah, it really is too bad."

Sora liked stories, but… he really didn't like the ones with sad endings. It was why he wanted to save Roxas. It wasn't fair that he couldn't live his own life. It just wasn't.

Meg put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, chin up, slugger. Not all stories have sad endings."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. You and Herc are proof of that."

"So are you. You'll get your lost strength back, I know you will."

"Thanks, Meg."

As he followed after her carrying the vase, he couldn't help but hope she was right.

* * *

He did get his strength back. He got it back and then some. But all the strength in the world hadn't been enough to keep Kairi from dying.

All that power and for nothing. He was still as helpless to protect her as he'd always been. His promise meant nothing. She had kept him safe, kept him from dying, stopped his heart from getting stuck in the Final World, just like she'd said she would.

She was his light in the darkness, just like she'd always been. It really had been her all along. And her act of true love had saved him. He was standing here right now because of her.

And in return, he couldn't stop Xemnas from kidnapping her. Couldn't even keep Xehanort from killing her. She'd been scared and in pain and—

He understood now. Understood what would drive Orpheus to go to the Underworld. The kind of grief and sorrow that would drive him to cross over into the realm of the dead for the chance to save his beloved.

"Not for one more second."

He ignored Mickey's warning and put Xehanort's taunts out of his head. He knew what this was gonna cost him, and he was ready to pay the price. He'd made Kairi a promise, after all. He'd vowed to keep her safe, and he was determined to follow through with that.

If that meant searching the universe till he found her, he would. If it meant chasing the lich into the abyss to save her heart, he would. And if it meant crossing over into the Final World to rescue what was left of her body and soul, he would.

Anything. Anything for her. He'd put everything and everyone else above her for way too long. Now it was time he put her first for once.

Xion was right. Kairi wasn't gone for good. Maybe it was because of the paopu fruit they'd shared, but he could still sense her heart tethered to his. It was faint and it was fading, but it was still there.

He didn't hesitate. Once the sky was open, he jumped through the entrance his Keyblade had just unlocked, leaving his friends behind. Before, he'd said goodbye to Kairi to save them. Now, it was time to say goodbye to them to save her.

There wasn't time to think, just act. World after world sprawled out before him as he fell, no, rushed through the darkness towards her, towards her faint light guiding him to her side.

"Kairi, hang in there!" he called as he dove into the first world. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"Where… am I?"

Kairi blinked. Not that it made much of a difference. Wherever she was was almost completely dark. Only a faint glow shone from her—

She yelped. Her arm was completely see-through. "What happened to my—"

Her hand flew to her heart. It ached, like someone had—

It all came flooding back. The piercing pain that had shattered her heart and body into a million pieces. How she'd been unable to do a single thing about it, enchanted as she'd been by Xehanort's sleep spell.

All that training and for nothing. She was just as useless, just as helpless as always. It didn't matter what she did, how hard she worked to improve. She'd always be a target, a liability. Nothing more.

Why had she even bothered joining the fight? Sora would've been better off if she'd stayed at home, or stayed with Merlin, or otherwise stayed far away from him.

Being with her brought him nothing but pain. Their enemies were always going to use her against him, use her to make him suffer. A few stolen moments together was hardly worth a lifetime of anguish.

"I should be dead," she said out loud, though no one was here with her.

That was the ironic thing about being a Princess of Heart, really. She could save other people from dying, but she couldn't save herself.

"Then why… why am I still alive?"

She froze. Something had just tugged at her heart. A faint connection, growing stronger by the moment.

It couldn't be.

"Sora?" she choked out, barely above a whisper.

Had he done the same thing for her that she'd done for him? Used their connection to keep her tethered to this world?

But he didn't have her powers. He didn't have her light, he didn't have anything shielding him from the darkness. If he went through with this, he would—

She struggled to her feet. "Don't, please!"

But before she could try to stop him, something else caught her attention.

She wasn't alone.

Something else was down here with her in the abyss.

Her Keyblade appeared in her hand. She might be nothing more than a heart, but at least she could still fight.

"Fire!" she called, trying to light up the area around her. But her magic was weak. She was weak. Barely hanging on to life. The Fire spell barely lit up anything at all.

Her enemy was a Heartless, that much she could gather. There was a heart-shaped hole in its chest, and its yellow eyes glowed in the dim light.

But something about this one was different. Something about this one made her stomach churn and her heart fill with dread.

Maybe it was the way it towered over her. Maybe it was the way the wand in its hand radiated an eerie blue light. Or maybe it was the way it kept staring at her with its soulless eyes.

Whatever happened, she couldn't let it get too close.

She cast Fire magic at it, and it staggered backwards and disappeared. Whirling around, she cursed the darkness, cursed it for making it nearly impossible to see—

A cold, clammy hand rested on her shoulder, and she screamed and blasted it away with light.

But her light was weak, just like her magic was. Fading away. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Fire magic more powerful than hers came rushing towards her, and she barely rolled out of the way in time. She retaliated with a splash of water magic, only for a blast of water to douse her and send her sprawling.

Without her body, without her strength, she didn't stand a chance. It would be easier to just give up. Let herself die for good.

But something inside her was screaming at her not to.

Staggering to her feet, she closed her eyes and focused, focused on the darkness. Her vision didn't do her much good down here, anyway. Maybe, if she tried fighting a different way—

There. She lifted her Keyblade to charge when something wrapped its cold tendrils around her leg and yanked her to the ground. She cried out as the darkness snaked its way up her body and trapped her there.

She called on her light, but it was so weak now, so faint. It pushed back the darkness and briefly formed a barrier around her, but then it was gone, and with it, the rest of her energy.

The Heartless loomed above her now. She could make out its face, make out the skull without a mouth, see the elaborate headdress it wore.

A lich. It was a lich. One of those magicians seeking eternal life, seeking magic at any cost, seeking hearts to fuel its undead existence—

She was tired, so tired. Its staff was mesmerizing. She stared at it, at the heart glowing bright blue…

Yes, that was it. All she had to do was rest. Sleep. There was no point in continuing on. She was dead by rights. What Xehanort had done should've killed her. Her time in this world was through.

Her heart floated into the air, and it was like she was floating on the softest bed she'd ever slept on. Sleep and death weren't so different, anyway. Two sides of the same coin, really. Her soul deserved to rest, deserved to be at peace after everything it had been through.

Maybe… maybe she could see her grandmother again. Her birth parents. In her heart of hearts, she'd never truly believed they were gone for good.

Guess it was time to find out. No one in the living realm would really miss her, anyway. She was a liability, a danger. They were all better off without her.

Especially… especially…

"Kairi!"

Her eyes flew open. "Sora?"

It was him. It was really him. He was flying towards her, and even though he was scared and worried, even though she hadn't wanted him to come, even though she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be rescued like this…

She was glad he was here.

"You can't have her!" he shouted at the lich in a way that made Kairi feel like living again. "I won't let you take her from me!"

The lich let out an inhuman shriek as Sora struck it with the full force of his Keyblade. There was an explosion of light so bright it lit up the abyss and obliterated Heartless after Heartless lurking in the shadows.

The lich staggered backwards and released her, and with one last howl of rage, it was gone. Its magic no longer holding her heart, she nearly crashed to the ground before Sora caught her in his arms.

He gently lowered them both to the ground, still holding her, and pure relief flooded his face and tears filled his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"I made it in time," he said, and his voice broke as he brought a trembling hand to her face. "I actually made it in time—"

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, so tightly that she could sense how hard he was shaking.

"I thought I wasn't gonna make it in time," he choked out.

She put her arms around him and hugged him back. He was real, his touch breathing life back into her dying heart. But she couldn't feel his warmth, couldn't feel the texture of his shirt or his arms around her. Couldn't feel much of anything at all without a body.

Still, body or not, just being with him was more than enough.

"You did," she said, her own voice choked with emotion. "You found me. You kept your promise, Sora. The paopu fruit really worked."

He was crying now, and she would have been, too, had she had her body.

"You died," he said with a sob. "I watched you die—"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

He leaned back to look at her, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. She wished she could wipe them away. It was wrong to see him cry. She wanted to see his smile again. Wanted to hear his laughter once more.

"Why are you apologizing?" he said. "It's my fault, I should've protected you, I promised I'd keep you safe—"

She shook her head. "No. It's my fault. I was weak, and Xehanort used me to make you suffer."

All the color drained from his face. "You're blaming yourself for your death? Kairi, why? Who told you—"

His eyes snapped to something behind them, and his grip around her tightened. "I have to get you out of here. This place isn't good for anyone's heart. Not even yours can hold out against the darkness down here forever."

"But Sora… I'm just a heart. I'm see-through. How can I live without my body and soul?"

He carefully readjusted her weight in his arms and stood. "We're gonna get them. I know where they are. I just had to come for your heart first."

"Where are—"

He hissed and winced, and his body briefly flickered as he gripped her tighter.

She froze. "Sora, what's happening to you?"

He smiled, even as his eyebrows were still knotted together and his teeth were gritted in pain. "I'll be fine. But we gotta hurry."

She frowned at that. Would he really be okay after diving into the abyss like this?

Chewing her lip, she placed her hand over his heart and—

"Kairi, no," he said, shaking his head. "You've gotta save your strength."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Hang on. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her face on his shoulder. The way he was looking at her right now, she almost forgot where they were and what had happened to them.

Then they were flying up, up, up, and out of this place. Away from the darkness and into the light. With each passing moment Kairi felt her heart get lighter and her strength return, bit by bit.

She lifted her head to look at Sora again. Sweat dotted his brow and upper lip, and a shudder ran through his body that made him wince.

"Sora?"

He just smiled and squeezed her side. "Hang in there, Kairi."

Then the light enveloped them both, and it was too bright to see clearly anymore. When Kairi finally could see again, they were in… heaven?

It sure looked like heaven, anyway. Blue sky with lots of clouds floating all around them and nothing beneath them but more sky. Scattered as far as the eye could see were colorless floating stars.

Were those… people? She could sense hearts here, lots and lots of hearts. Was this where her body and soul were? It was true, she could feel them more strongly than before, but—

"You know, for most people one near-death experience is more than enough to last them a lifetime," came a high-pitched voice from somewhere below them. "And yet you're back here again already. You are one strange guy."

Kairi craned her neck to see who was speaking. A small cat-like creature wearing a cape and a pink pouch around its neck was looking up at them, a quizzical look on its face.

"Chirithy, please!" Sora said, his voice pitching higher. "Kairi's body and soul are in pieces, and we need help finding them!"

Chirithy looked between her and Sora for a few moments before making what she could've sworn was a pout.

"Oh, fine. But I don't do this for just anyone, you know."

Sora's grip on her tightened. "Kairi's a Princess of Heart, the worlds are depending on her to—"

"Oh, I know," Chirithy said, waving its paw in the air as it took off with Sora following after it. "The worlds would've collapsed into darkness if she had fully died before passing on her power to another, you know. Phew, that was a close call. You kept her tethered to life, didn't you?"

Sora nodded. "I couldn't just let her go. I promised. I promised she wouldn't be alone anymore. Not for one more second."

Something about his words made her feel like crying and smiling at the same time. She reached a weak, see-through hand to his face, wanting to touch him, wanting to feel his warm skin under hers, but she couldn't feel much of anything. Not without her body.

"Sora—"

Another flicker went through him that made him wince, and—

"There!" he cried before she could say anything else. It was a flickering image of her strolling past. She reached out and touched it, and a spark of warmth shot up her arm as a little bit of her energy returned.

Sora smiled at that. "See? You'll be as good as new in no time."

With Chirithy's help they tracked down dozens of Kairis, walking and running and giggling and charging and dancing and jumping. Flickers of memory, fragments of her body and soul spread out across this strange world where sky met sea. Up pillars of clouds and down again to find the missing pieces of her.

When she had enough of her body back to feel Sora holding her, to experience his warmth and sense his heartbeat, she knew she was ready.

"Sora, I think I'm feeling strong enough now. You can set me down," she said. Partly because she was, and partly because his footsteps were dragging and his face was pale and covered in sweat. The stronger she got, the weaker he became.

"Okay," he said, carefully setting her on the ground. He didn't let go of her hand, and she didn't let go of his. Her body was mostly visible now; her legs were all that was missing. He was all visible, and yet he kept flickering.

She knew now. He couldn't hide it any longer. The closer she came back from the edge of death, the closer he got to it. And yet he stayed with her, a big smile on his face like they were just going on a new adventure. Like he wasn't nearing the end of his life because he'd chosen to save hers.

"I know the circumstances aren't really the best," he said after she returned a particularly difficult-to-reach Kairi to her heart, "but this is what I always wanted."

"Us… together?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I always wanted to see other worlds with you."

Hot tears stung at her eyes and a lump built in her throat. "I did too."

He just wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "Kairi, no time for tears now. If you cry, I'm gonna cry. And I don't want the rest of our time together to be sad, you know?"

"Yeah." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Sora wanted her to be brave for him. So she would. She would be brave for his sake.

He leaned back, and his smile was gentle as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

All she could do was nod. She didn't trust herself not to cry if she spoke.

He glanced out at the world sprawling out below them, at the clouds and sky and sea all blending into one. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded again. "Beautiful and… sad."

Those stars… she knew what they were now. The lingering hearts of the dead, clinging to bonds to those still in the land of the living—

"I guess," Sora said, "but… for me… knowing the people here haven't let go of the people they love, even in death… it gives me hope."

His smile was sad, and her promise not to cry just got a whole lot harder.

"Kairi… do you think I'll still remember? Once I'm…"

Kairi had no good answer to that. She couldn't give Sora any empty platitudes; that wouldn't help. Comforting a dying person by saying he would be okay when she had no idea, no way of knowing for sure, if he really would be…

But she could tell him something else. Something she knew was true.

"Even if you don't, Sora, I'll still remember you. We all will."

He nodded at that, tears shining in his eyes now. "Yeah."

They had to look away from each other, or they were both going to cry. They walked silently, hand-in-hand, because there was nothing else that needed to be said. Kairi almost didn't want to find the rest of herself now, because that would mean Sora's time in this world truly would be over. But he led her along until he couldn't anymore, till she was the one leading him along as he leaned against her for support.

There. The final Kairi was up ahead. A Kairi writing a letter, a letter to the boy she couldn't remember. A faint smile appeared on Sora's face at that.

"It all began with a letter, didn't it?" he said.

Kairi just stared at herself as the memory Kairi's pen flew across her piece of paper. Writing to the boy everyone had told her didn't exist. Writing to the boy she knew she'd forgotten. Creating a way for him to come home to her against all odds. Making the impossible possible.

"But it won't end like this," Kairi said, her voice low. "I'll find you, Sora, I swear. This might be goodbye for now, but it's not goodbye forever."

"Kairi—"

"Death couldn't take you from me before, and it sure isn't going to now. I'll find a way to get you back. Our friends will help, I know they will."

Sora just stared at her for a moment.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asked. If Sora really thought that she was going to let him go now, after all this time—

He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "No, I do. It's just that… I thought I was Orpheus and you were Eurydice. But maybe it's the other way around."

"Huh?"

He just shook his head again, his spikes going this way and that. "Ask my friends Herc and Meg about it sometime." He squeezed her hand, his eyes softening. "I'm ready when you are, Kairi."

She nodded at that. The letter-writing Kairi glanced up, and a knowing smile spreading across her face as she reconnected with Kairi. At long last, Kairi was whole again, her strength returned, her body and heart and soul reunited once more.

Sora's smile was radiant, the look on his face like that of a conquering hero, of a victor who had just won it all.

"We did it," he said, his voice weak but his spirit strong. But still he remained; he didn't fade away into nothingness; he clung to life.

"We did," she said with a nod. For now, at least, they were both alive.

Chirithy scuttled up to them, its little purse bobbing up and down and its cape floating out behind it in a way that made Kairi want to scoop it up into a tight hug. The little creature's dignity probably wouldn't suffer such an insult, however, so she resisted.

"Huh, so you did," it said. "Congratulations."

Sora raised his eyebrow. "What, did you think we wouldn't pull it off?"

Chirithy just waved its paw. "That's neither here nor there. It's time for you two to go home now."

Kairi looked at Sora. "Home. Together. Just like you promised."

He nodded before turning back to Chirithy. Kairi helped lower him to the ground so that he was much closer to Chirithy's eye level.

"Chirithy, you really should find that friend of yours if you can," he said. "I bet they miss you, and…" his eyes briefly flickered downwards before glancing back up to meet Chirithy's again. "I won't be able to come back to visit you. Not for a while, anyway."

Chirithy scratched behind its ear. "I guess I could try to find him, even if he doesn't remember…"

Sora nodded. "That's the spirit. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. The mind may forget, but the heart never does." He looked into Kairi's eyes and smiled. "Because  _that's_  the heart's true nature— to never, ever let go."

She nodded and helped him stand as he wrapped his arm around her and leaned against her for support. His body flickered again as they said goodbye to Chirithy, and then it was time for them to go, too.

"Where to?" she said softly.

"Where else? The place we swore an oath to each other," he said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Our friends are all waiting. They know we're coming back."

He held his Keyblade up to the sky, opening the portal home. Light burst forth from it, enveloping them in its soft glow, and then they were falling home, no, flying home, hand in hand.

And Sora didn't let go of her hand, not for one second. He held it fast as they sat together on the paopu tree watching the sunset, gave it one last squeeze as he gazed into her eyes once more.

He didn't say anything because he didn't have to. The way he was looking at her, the way he was smiling at her – she knew what was on his mind anyway.

It was worth it to him.  _She_ was worth it to him.

She couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. It was one thing to be brave in the face of sorrow; it was another thing else entirely to be stoic in the face of love.

And then he flickered again, but this time it wasn't just a flicker, no, he kept fading, faded like the sun setting over the horizon, the warmth of his hand in hers giving way to the coldness of night and nothingness and emptiness. The wind picked up and she slumped forward, no longer brave, allowed to grieve for him now that he was gone. Her smile gave way to tears as everything hit her all at once.

Sora was  _dead,_  and it was all because of her. She knew he would never blame her, but she couldn't help but blame herself.

As their friends rushed to check on her, to ask what had happened, to see what was going on, to make sure she was she okay… their grief and shock and confusion as they realized what had happened, as they realized what Sora had done, as they realized he was gone, hit her all over again and made her cry that much harder.

No one said anything as Riku hopped up on the tree next to her. Kairi just buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed, and he put his arms around her and brought her close. He didn't seem to care that she was getting snot and tears all over his shirt, just did his best to comfort her over something that could never be comforted.

When she was about cried out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The look of empathy Aqua gave her nearly drove her to tears again, and when she saw Naminé – Naminé was here, Naminé was safe! – and Xion there, too, saw the tears in their eyes for her, for Sora, it was too much. It was all too much.

Donald and Goofy were crying, too, and seeing them cry like that, like they'd lost a son… Kairi felt guilty for even existing. And Mickey's face was forlorn, the tears in his eyes clearly visible when his met hers. Lea and Isa were here, too, and Isa even looked sad about what had happened.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry," Lea said, the first to break the silence.

"No, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm here and not him."

To her surprise, it was Terra who spoke up. "No. It's not your fault. He made his choice. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He'd just be happy you're safe."

Aqua gave him a look at that, and Kairi thought she understood why.

"Kairi, where do you think he—" Roxas asked, his voice low, his eyes meeting hers. So much like Sora's, and yet so clearly not his.

"I don't know," she said, sniffing and wiping her eyes, "but I'll find him. I promised."

She felt Riku's hand on her shoulder. "And I'm going with you."

She turned to Riku and placed her hand over his, the hand that moments before had been entwined with Sora's. "I know you will." She looked at all of them. "I told him you'd all help me get him back."

"We will," Ventus said, his voice low as he wiped his nose but his eyes blazing with determination. "It's the least we can do, after all he's done for us."

They all nodded at that and promised to help her find him, whatever it took. And looking at them, knowing she wasn't alone in her grief, knowing she wasn't alone in her efforts to find him, Kairi could hope again.

Sora was right. That  _was_  the heart's true nature— to never, ever let go.

She wouldn't let go, not now, not ever. And until the day they were reunited again, she wouldn't rest until she'd found him.

* * *

"Man, Sora, those friends of yours seem to care about you a lot. It'd be a shame for you to be gone for good, and I guess I do still owe you a favor…"

Joshua stood and allowed himself a slight smirk. It wouldn't be too hard to pull this off, not at all.

"Hope you enjoy Shibuya."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first (completed) fic since I've finished playing KH3.
> 
> Some of the more recent news that's come out since this idea first came to me (as well as clarifications about lore) almost certainly contradicts elements of the story, but I liked the concept too much to abandon it.
> 
> Writing it was really cathartic, actually... really helped me sort through my feelings about the game's ending. Gave me some closure for the stuff we didn't see on screen (yet?) either.
> 
> As I was finishing parts of it up, Pavane for a Dead Princess by Ravel came on on Spotify, and... I think it fits the story quite well, so give it a listen if you'd like.
> 
> Summary credit goes to Rapis_Razuri for... coming up with it, basically :') Plus, reading her fic "The Usual Street" inspired me to finish this one. A big thank you for that!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
